Before It's Too Late
by Sydney Castle
Summary: Dally confesses how he feels for Darry, but does Darry feel the same way?


Ok, so this is my first boy and boy fanfic. I'm really loving it so far. It's about my favorite outsiders couple ever, Dally and Darry. It's a one shot. So I hope you love it. Please favorite, review and follow. If you like it a lot, then I will make a sequel.

I do not own anything that has to do with the outsiders.

Dally's P.O.V.

I knew how the gang would react if they found this out. They probably would reject me and even worse, I wouldn't be with the one I love most. I would be all alone... Maybe if I just told the one I loved and no one else. Maybe, just maybe, they would accept me. Maybe they would see that there was more to me than just being the "neighborhood tough guy". Tough guys had soft spots too you know.

I walked down the sidewalk and stood in front of the Curtis house. I gulped and walked toward the door. I knocked on the door and Ponyboy quickly answered.

"Hey Dally, what are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to come over. Can't a guy come over to his best buddies' house?" I said, in a tough guy way.

Sodapop came up behind Pony.

"Yeah, Pony. Dally's welcome anytime," he said. "C'mon in, Dally."

I walked in and Pony closed the door behind me.

~/~

Darry's P.O.V.

I drove down the road in my beaten up white truck. I felt the same way everyday, tired and miserable. I was twenty and only had my brothers to live for. I pulled into the driveway and parked it. I got out of the truck and headed for the door. By this point in a guy's life, he would expect to have a wife or girlfriend there to love on him when he got home. But not me. I had to take care of my two brothers. Not that it was a bad thing, but that life got old sometimes. I went inside to three people, instead of two. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Dally.

"Hey guys," I said, setting my stuff down.

"Hey Darry," Pony and Soda said in unison.

Dally just sat there, looking at me with his big brown eyes. He then looked at Soda and Pony, just like I wasn't there. I sat down in my chair. I would have have to make dinner soon but I just wanted to relax for a minute. Soda and Pony goofed around and wrestled each other, but Dally really didn't do anything. I sighed in my relaxation. Nothing was really going on.

"Well, I better get dinner ready," I said, getting up.

I walked by Dally and punched him playfully on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dally, you doin' okay? You seem quiet," I said.

Dally looked up at me, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just chilling out, that's all."

For some reason, when he looked up at me like that, my muscles tensed up and my heart pumped faster. His dark eyes stared into mine, it was intense and sort of loving. I shook my head. No, you can't be in love with Dally! You're a man, who's supposed to be in love with women! I had always thought of gay men as the frilly, prance around girly type. But I had run into men who were just like me, tough and muscular, who didn't seem to look gay, but were in a relationship with another guy just like them. I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven. I was startled when Dally appeared in the doorway.

"Dally, what are you doing?" I asked.

He bit his lip and leaned up against the wall, coolly.

Dally's P.O.V.

I moved my foot up and down nervously against the wood floor. I had to tell Darry how I felt about him, before it was too late. I looked him straight in the eye. I sighed.

"Dally, is there something wrong?" Darry asked.

"Darry, you know tough guys like us are expected to be tough, you know?" I said.

I heard him gulp. I was starting to regret I was even doing this.

"Yeah, Dally. I know what you mean," he said.

I looked down at the floor.

"Darry, what I-uh came in here for was to..." my voice trailed off. "We've known each other for a long time and you know there could be some love interest in there at some point..."

Darry's eyes didn't look at me. He blinked faster like he was in shock.

"Wow, I never knew..." He said, looking up at me.

I realized that both of us had our fists clenched. I stepped closer him. Darry's face turned bright red.

"So I guess there is some love here..." Darry said.

I gulped. "Yeah, I guess so..."

We were now really close to each other. He was so innocent, yet miserable. I felt sorry for him. I made the first move. I put my arms around his neck , letting my elbows rest in his shoulders. He put one arms on my upper bicep. Our lips came together in a snap. We were kissing each other and we both loved it. We loved each other. Darry let go first.

"Oh my God, Dally, I didn't know you had it in ya," he said, smiling.

I smiled, for the first time in a long time. He smiled back, the first time I've seen him smile in a long time. We kissed again, embracing the love we had each other.

We were finally happy... Together.

Darry's P.O.V.

After dinner, Two-Bit came by and got Sodapop and Pony to take them somewhere. I didn't know where, but as long as they were gone, I was fine. It would leave me and Dally some time to be together. We put away the dishes and then I led Dally back to my bedroom.

"Oh God, Darrel," Dally said when we entered my room. "Our relationship is really taking off, isn't it?"

"Well we do love each other, right?" I said.

Dally smiled. "Of course. I love you, Darrel."

We were holding hands and looking at my bedroom awkwardly. I gulped and Dally's big brown eyes didn't shrink. I closed the door. Dally let go of my hand.

"Darrel, you know how the gang will react to this, right?" Dally said, turning around to me.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I know. But they should accept it. I mean we haven't changed in personalities and we'll still be the same greasers they know. We're just a couple. We won't hold hands, hug, kiss, or anything around them. But we'll keep this a secret for as long as we can."

Dally nodded quickly. He looked around the room quickly and nervously.

"Jesus, Darrel. You know how long I thought you wouldn't want this? I thought I would be too late to tell you my feelings and stuff. I was afraid you wouldn't love me back or you would get a girlfriend or something," Dally said.

I sat down on my bed and Dally did too. "Dallas, listen to me. I love you and I accept you. So maybe if I'm not with a woman? I got you and I'm happy with that. You're all I need."

Dally then got closer to me and hugged me, passionately. After the hug, I pulled his face to mine, rather violently, actually and put his lips into mine. Our mouths, both wide open, moved all over each other's mouths. I ran my fingers through his hair and he held me close to him with his arms on the back of my neck. My fingers started to touch the hem of his shirt. I pulled on it, and before I knew it, we both pulled each other's shirts off. Our bare chests came together as we were kissing. Our fingers ran all over each other's backs. We were intimate and nothing was never going to come between us. It was wasn't too late for love... In fact, it was only beginning...

Oh my gosh, I got a nosebleed just writing that. My friend, Delia Medina, who is an author on here, so go check her out, is the one who is responsible for getting me into this. I loved writing it and I hope you guys liked reading it. Again, please follow, review and favorite!


End file.
